


Libros Tontos

by ElMancree



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, K/DA, groserias, regionalismos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElMancree/pseuds/ElMancree
Summary: Una noche antes de su último examen la joven Akali intenta estudiar, pero no puede sacarse de la cabeza a una chica que ha estado durante tanto tiempo en su corazón.





	Libros Tontos

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, parece que ya casi nadie está escribiendo fics de estas morras... pero bueno yo al fin tuve tiempo de escribir otra pendejada, esta madre se supone que está basada en una canción vergas de Bronco, la canción es "Libros Tontos", claro que le metí chingo de tonterías que ni al caso con la canción, pero al menos me sirvió de inspiración. Una disculpa si hay errores ortográficos pero estaba escribiendo esta madre a las 2 am y ya me da hueva volver a revisarlo así que ya así como haya quedado alv.

Era de madrugada, el tiempo parecía transcurrir lentamente y todo se encontraba en silencio, pero en cierto hogar, en cierta habitación, la luz aún estaba encendida, una estudiante se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, la chica tenía un montón de libros en su cama y en su escritorio, la chica estaba estudiando… o al menos eso intentaba.

“A ver… ya leí esto como 10 veces ¡Y sigo sin entenderle ni madres!” se preguntaba Akali.

“¡¿Qué verga pasa conmigo?! ¿Por qué no puedo concentrarme?” la chica estaba entrando en desesperación.

“¡Sobres! ¡Mañana es el examen final! ¡Tengo que estudiar ya alv!” ella comenzó a dar pequeños golpes a su cabeza.

“Ahh...” Akali deja salir un suspiro “Es inútil… ¡No se me queda nada!” Akali dejó caer su cabeza sobre el libro que estaba en su escritorio.

Akali se levantó de su escritorio y fue directamente a su cama y se dejó caer. Le valió verga tirarse encima de tanto pinche libro que había dejado ahí. Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar. La chica intentaba recordar las cosas que acaba de leer, pero no, no recordaba nada de eso, en su mente solo había lugar para una imagen divina, la chica que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos desde hace un tiempo atrás. Akali abrió nos ojos de golpe y se sentó en su cama, tocó sus mejillas, el recordar a aquella chica la hacía sonrojarse, puso una mano en su pecho, cerca de su corazón… su corazón estaba latiendo tan desesperadamente por esa mujer.

Fue cuando entonces Akali encontró la razón de su falta de concentración. Estuvo pensando en esa chica durante miles y miles de horas sin parar, la chica cuyo nombre era Evelynn, era amiga de su mejor amiga Ahri, ésta última fue quien las había presentado. Akali comenzó a recordar el día en que se conocieron.

Flashback

Akali estaba en la hora de descanso comiendo su almuerzo junto a su amiga Kai’sa en la azotea de la escuela.

“Oye Akali, ahí viene Ahri” dijo Kai’sa levantando su mano para saludar a Ahri quien apenas se acercaba, estaba conversando con una chica.

“Si si ya cállate Kai’sa no me dejas comer a gusto” Akali no le presto atención a Kai’sa, tenía tanta hambre y hasta que Ahri llegó al lugar donde estaban ellas dos, ahí fue cuando Akali finalmente notó la presencia de Ahri, quien se paró frente a ella.

Akali miro sus zapatos y fue levantando su mirada hasta arriba donde estaba el rostro de Ahri.

“Ah… Hola Ahri” dijo sin una expresión en su rostro.

“Vaya, apenas notaste que estoy aquí ¡maldita!” Ahri dijo en tono de broma.

“Sí si como sea” Akali volvió a concentrar su vista en su comida.

“¡Hey! ¡No seas grosera! Además, quiero presentarles a alguien” Ahri sonaba entusiasmada.

Akali la interrumpió “Si no es el vato que vende pays a escondidas aquí en la escuela entonces no me interesa” dijo con comida aún en su boca.

De repente la risa de una chica se escuchó, pero no era la de ninguna de las 3 mencionadas, Akali levantó su vista de nuevo con curiosidad y ahí fue cuando la vio. Una chica parada justo al lado de Ahri.

Akali fue subiendo su vista poco a poco, la chica tenía largas piernas y grandes “atributos”. Era alta y delgada, de ojos color ámbar y cabello magenta, no solamente eso, su rostro era hermoso, parecía una diosa o al menos eso parecía desde la vista de Akali.

Akali se quedó sin habla, la mencionada chica la estaba mirando fijamente ahora, con una sonrisa en su rostro y ojos misteriosos. Akali tragó saliva, la chica la había hecho sonrojarse e inmediatamente rompió el contacto con su vista. Akali se sintió demasiado avergonzada, la chica la había visto mirando fijamente sus piernas.

Ahri la sacó de sus pensamientos “Chicas, quiero presentarles a Evelynn, ella está en la clase de música conmigo y es un grado mayor que nosotras” Evelynn inmediatamente levantó y agitó la mano lentamente para saludar.

“Oh, eso es genial Ahri, es un gusto en conocerte Evelynn, mi nombre es Kai’sa” respondió Kai’sa con entusiasmo.

“El gusto es mío Kai’sa” respondió Evelynn.

Akali solo se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo sin decir nada, el sonrojo seguía en su rostro.

“¡Akali! ¡No seas grosera con ella! Preséntate” Ahri jaló a Akali de su oído, pero nada funcionaba, Akali parecía perdida “Ah… yo… este… ¡Hola!” se apresuró a decir sin dejar de mirarla.

La chica de cabello magenta solo dejó salir una pequeña risa al ver la reacción de Akali.

Akali se sonrojó aún más en ese momento y fue entonces cuando todo comenzó, ella vio esa sonrisa que la hipnotizó de inmediato. Ahri invitó a esa chica a almorzar junto a ellas ese día.

Fin del Flashback

Akali seguía en su cama, estaba sonrojada pensando en aquella ocasión “Ahh… eso fue muy estúpido” se giró hacia un lado y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Si bien hubo muchas veces que había visto a esa chica o sea había encontrado con ella, hubo ocasiones especiales, recordó una tarde en particular, la primera vez que Ahri había invitado a Evelynn a salir con ellas.

Flashback

Akali y Kai’sa esperaban afuera del centro comercial a Ahri, donde habían acordado verse a las 4 pm y ya eran las 4:37 pm. Akali se estaba desesperando “¿Dónde mierda está Ahri?! ¡Quiero ir a la tienda de videojuegos!” Akali de cruzó de brazos. 

“Ya, tranquila, seguramente se retrasó por el tráfico o quizá surgió algo” Kai’sa intento calmar a Akali para que no se encabronara más.

“¡Pues me vale madres porque se haya retrasado! ¡Seguro se distrajo con alguna una mamada! ¡Además la hija de su pinche madre no me responde los mensajes! ¡Cuando la vea le voy a partir su madre por no ser puntual! ¡Tanto que jode siempre con esas mamadas de llegar temprano! ¡Por lo memos debió habernos avisado por qué llegaría tarde!”

En ese momento ambas escucharon la voz de Ahri llamándolas. Ambas voltearon y vieron que la chica zorro no estaba sola, Ahri estaba caminando junto a Evelynn.

Akali concentró su mirada en ella, estaba usando una blusa top color rosa y unos jeans, Akali al verla tuvo un grito interno y se sonrojó completamente, volteó hacia otro nado y cubrió su cara con una mano. Demonios, Evelynn se veía muy hermosa ese día.

“Kai’sa, Akali, disculpen la tardanza, lo que pasa es que venia camino a acá y me encontré con Evelynn y decidí invitarla a salir con nosotras, no hay problema ¿verdad?”.

“¡Para nada! ¡Entre más seamos mejor!” respondió Kai’sa alegremente.

Akali no se atrevía a mirarla de cerca aún, para ocultar sus nervios y su rostro enrojecido decidido mirar a su alrededor. Evelynn notó la incomodidad de Akali.

No lo sé Ahri, a tu amiga parece no agradarle mi presencia” Evelynn puso una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Akali inmediatamente volteó a verla “¡¿Eh?! ¡No! ¡No me molesta! ¡Solo estoy observando el lugar! ¡Eso es todo!” seguía sonrojada por la chica de cabello magenta.

“Bueno, entonces si no hay problema, podemos salir tranquilamente” dijo Ahri.

Ese día habían ido a comer a un restaurante que estaba cerca y durante todo el rato Akali estuvo volteando a ver a Evelynn discretamente mientras el resto de ellas conversaban. Hubo varias ocasiones en que ella se quedó mirándola y admirándola por demasiado tiempo y cruzó miradas con Evelynn, ella rápidamente se sonrojaba y volteaba a otro lado haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada. 

Evelynn se dio cuenta de todas las veces que Akali la estuvo mirando, pero solo sonrió cada vez que la chica menor se volteaba al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierta. El resto del día se la pasaron comprando ropa y cualquier otra pendejada y en todo el rato que las 4 estuvieron juntas, Akali notó como algo cambió, ahora cada vez que ella intentaba voltear a ver a la chica de cabello magenta de manera discreta, ésta ya la estaba mirando fijamente y le sonreía. Esto solo provocó que Akali se muriera de vergüenza, era evidente que Evelynn la había descubierto y se estaba burlando de ella.

Fin del Flashback

Akali se levantó de golpe de su cama “¡Ah!” ella dejo salir un pequeño gemido, tomó uno de sus libres y lo arrojó contra la pared, luego comenzó a tirarlos todos al piso.  
“¡Libros tontos!” “¡¿Cómo quieren que me concentre en estudiar si mi mente esta cansada de tanto pensar en esa mujer?!” gritó Akali, su cara estaba completamente roja como un tomate, se regresó a su escritorio y cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar todo, pero era imposible, su cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos con esa mujer.

Esta vez el recuerdo que vino a su mente fue al principio bastante bueno, pero conforme iba recordando se fue haciendo un poco menos agradable.

Flashback

Ella recordó una vez que la encontró sentada debajo de un árbol, el cual convenientemente estaba frente a la cancha de futbol donde ella estaba practicando junto con su equipo. Akali se sintió observada pero no dijo nada y trató de ignorarlo ¿Evelynn se había puesto en ese lugar a propósito? No. Debía ser una coincidencia, ella ni siquiera recuerda cuanto tiempo llevaba esa morra ahí. Parecía que ella estaba sola, lo cual era bastante raro ya que ella normalmente veía a Evelynn rodeada de mucha gente tratando de seguirla o acercarse a ella.

Akali trató de voltear en su dirección de forma discreta, le parecía bastante raro que estuviera ahí simplemente observando, Akali sabía por causa de Ahri que Evelynn no era fanática de los deportes. Una pequeña parte de ella se ilusionó de alguna forma “¿Y si ella vino a verme entrenar?” pero luego trató de disipar esos pensamientos “absurdos” de su cabeza “…No Akali ¿Qué pendejadas estás pensando? Seguro solo está aburrida y vino a este lugar de pura casualidad” trató de convencerse.

“Pero… ¿Y si no es solo por eso?” la pobre tonta estaba pensando demasiado en algo sin importancia.

“¡Hey! ¡Akali! ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy distraída hoy” se acercó a ella su amigo Kayn.

“¿Eh? Ah… lo siento, solo estaba pensando en que iba a comer hoy” pensó en esa pinche excusa toda pendeja. 

“No mames Akali tu nada más pensando en tragar, de rato vamos por algo de comida saliendo de clases, pero por lo pronto concéntrate” le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

“Eh… si” Akali trató de arreglar sus pensamientos, pero era imposible con esa chica mirándola así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue intentar impresionarla. Afortunadamente para ella, tenía una suerte tremenda que las cosas le salieron bien, el querer impresionar a esa chica funcionó para motivarla a entrenar. El problema fue cuando ella estaba tratando de hacer el truco de mantener el balón en su cabeza, ella dirigió su mirada hacia la chica y vio que ahora había un chico sentado con ella y estaba hablando con ella con bastante confianza. Eso hizo que perdiera la concentración y frunció el ceño. 

“Oye ¿Ahora que te pasa? Ibas muy bien” dijo el pelinegro.

“¡Nada prro!” Akali estaba encabronada y no pudo evitar apretar el balón en sus manos luego lo soltó y lo pateó lo más lejos que pudo. La buena suerte de la que habíamos hablado hace un momento se fue ahora, la muy tonta rompió la ventana de uno de lo salones de clase. Eso provocó que ambos llamaran la atención de todos los que se encontraban ahí cerca.

“¡AH! ¡PENDEJA NO MAMES! ¡¿PORQUÉ CHINGADOS HICISTE ESO?!” dijo Kayn bastante preocupado.

“¿EH? ¡¿QUE?! ¡AH! ¡NO MAMES!” Akali por fin reaccionó “Vámonos a la verga!” dijo Kayn y tomó a Akali del brazo y la sacó de la cancha, pero para su mala suerte el imbécil la llevó hacia donde estaban Evelynn y aquel tipo. 

“¡Aquí! ¡Vamos a escondernos detrás de estos árboles!” gritó el chico.

Akali se dio cuenta que el idiota los llevó a ambos al árbol de al lado donde se encontraba Evelynn. Akali sentía bastante vergüenza en ese momento. 

“¡Kayn!” gritó, pero el chico cubrió la boca de Akali con su mano.

“¡Shh! ¡Cállate a la verga! ¡¿O quieres que venga el pinche profesor a buscarnos?!”

“¡Mhmhmhhm!” 

“No se que estás diciendo” 

“¡¡¡Hmhmhmh!!!” 

“¿Sabes qué? Me caes mejor así, calladita y sin entenderte ni madres”.

Akali pasó de estar avergonzada a estar molesta, estaba tratando de morder la mano de Kayn para que la soltara y escuchó una risa bastante conocida, era Evelyn.

“Jajajajaja… vaya, no sabía que eras del tipo de persona a la que le gusta meterse mucho en problemas” Evelynn dirigió su mirada hacia Akali.

“¿Y esa quién es?” dijo Kayn, pero luego se percató del tipo que estaba al lado de ella, era un miembro del consejo de estudiantes. El pobre tipo se puso pálido, asumió que ambos los vieron “¡ah no me jodas!” pensó y Akali finalmente se liberó del agarre de Kayn y trató de hablar con Evelynn.

“Oye espera, yo… esto…” pero inmediatamente Kayn la levantó cargándola en su hombro y se la llevó fuera de ahí. 

“¡Oye! ¡Espérate! ¡Bájame cabrón!” gritó Akali golpeando la espalda de Kayn.

“Esos dos son bastante raros y… problemáticos, pero se llevan muy bien, no me sorprendería verlos juntos tarde o temprano” dijo el chico que estaba a su lado. 

Evelynn solo frunció un poco el ceño viendo en dirección hacia donde se habían ido.  
Horas más tarde Akali estaba en el salón de clase pensando, no podía sacarse esa escena de su cabeza, quizá estaba exagerando, pero le molestaba que alguien más hubiera robado la atención de Evelynn en ese momento. Ella sabía que eso sonaba como una tontería, pero no podía evitarlo, regañó a Kayn por secuestrarla de esa manera y luego se sentó en su lugar tratando de disminuir su enojo por haber visto a ese tipo cerca de Evelynn. Sabía que Evelynn no tenía novio en este momento, pero ella sabía de todos los buitres que trataban de acercarse para tratar de conseguirla y eso le molestaba tanto, aunque bien sabía que no tenía motivos para sentirse así. Así que solo trató de ignorar esos sentimientos y así el día transcurrió de manera normal luego de eso.

Fin del Flashback

Akali se levantó de golpe, ese último recuerdo fue bastante malo para ella “¡Puta madre! ¡Estúpidos libros! ¡No puedo concentrarme! ¡Todo esto es culpa de ella! Incluso tengo que recordar estas cosas desagradables… ¡ah! ¡Por su culpa voy a perder el semestre!” Akali puso ambas manos en su cabeza agarrando su cabello y volvió a esconder la cara en su escritorio.

“Ah… pero no puedo evitarlo, la quiero ¡La quiero tanto!”

Akali comenzó a recordar otra ocasión.

Flashback

Esta vez fue cuando ambas se habían quedado solas en el aula del taller de música. Akali había ido a buscar a Ahri.

Akali abrió la puerta del aula y entró, pero solo encontró a esa chica de cabello magenta quien rápidamente notó su presencia.

“Ah… lo siento… estaba buscando a Ahri...” se acercó lentamente a Evelynn.

“¿Para que la necesitas? ¿Es algo urgente?”

“Oh no... solo asuntos escolares sin importancia… ¿Dónde está?”

“Una maestra la mandó a llamar para arreglar unos asuntos del comité”

“Entiendo, bueno creo que vendré a buscarla después” dijo Akali apresuradamente, dándose la vuelta, pero una mano la detuvo sosteniendo la suya.

“O podrías esperarla aquí si quieres, no creo que se tarde mucho” Evelynn sonrió para ella.

Akali se sonrojó al ver esa sonrisa, esa amodita sonrisa que hacía que su corazón se pusiera como loco, para ese entonces ya no debería seguir reaccionando así frente a esa chica, pues ya había pasado algo de tiempo de haberla conocido y comenzó a salir junto con sus amigas, pero era inevitable para ella.

Akali notó un detalle, era la primera vez que la chica la había tomado de la mano, quizá era algo insignificante para cualquier persona, pero para ella, el simple hecho de sentir la suavidad de su mano era demasiado para ella. En resumen, ella quería vomitar arcoíris en ese momento.

“Eh... y… yo… este…” Akali se estaba poniendo nerviosa “¡Mierda! ¡Vamos! ¡Cálmate!” se dijo a si misma en su mente.

Evelynn quien aún tenía su mano sosteniendo la de ella, pudo notar la incomodidad que ella seguía provocando en la chica más pequeña.

“Oh… vamos, ya deberías saber que no te voy a morder” intento jugar in poco con ella. 

“¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?” Akali comenzó a sudar “Digo que ya nos conocemos de hace bastante tiempo como para que sigas actuando de esa manera cuando hablamos solo tú y yo ¿O es que acaso todo este tiempo me has estado mintiendo? ¿Finges que solo te agrado para complacer a Ahri?” Evelynn fingió un rostro decepcionado.

Akali en verdad se tragó esa mentira y esa fue una oportunidad que ella le dio para que pudiera acercarse más a ella “¡No! ¡Claro que no es así! Es solo que siempre he tenido problemas para hablar con chicas y chicos que son lindos…” Al menos Akali fue sincera en este momento, pero fue interrumpida por Evelynn.

“Entonces… ¿Crees que soy linda?” Evelynn se acercó demasiado a su cara.

“¡Ah…! Yo… eh… pues si...” Akali retrocedió un poco.

Evelynn comenzó a reírse “Jajaja es mejor que ni Ahri ni Kai’sa se enteren de lo que acabas de decir porque a ellas dos les hablas con mucha tranquilidad!” esto hizo que Akali por fin se calmara.

“Pff jajajaja ¡Oye! ¡Ni se te ocurra decirles eso!” bromeó con ella.

“Jajaja no te preocupes, no diré nada, pero bueno… así que por eso te pones nerviosa cada vez que hablo contigo, menos mal, me estaba preocupando pensando que quizá no te agradaba”.

“Oh ¡Claro que no!... pero” Akali sabía que debía ser sincera con Evelynn.

“También es porque quería conocerte”

Esta vez fue Evelynn la que se sonrojó levemente.

“Quería conocerte un poco mas, siempre que nos vemos, te veo divirtiéndote con Ahri y con Kai’sa, pero yo… no sabía como acercarme un poco más a ti, siempre creí que éramos tan diferentes que nunca llegaríamos a ser buenas amigas” Akali la miró fijamente.

Evelynn puso una mano sobre el brazo de Akali “Carriño, esas cosas sobre los intereses y la diferencia entre los gustos de cada persona es lo que hace que las relaciones entre las personas sean más interesantes”

“¿Ah sí?” Akali se había vuelto a poner nerviosa porque Evelynn estaba demasiado cerca.

“Si, mira… si ambas tuviéramos los mismos gastos por algo, sería algo agradable, por ejemplo, los gustos y pasatiempos que yo comparto con Ahri, podemos pasar horas enteras hablando sobre nuestras cosas en común”

“Sin embargo, conocer a una persona totalmente diferente… como tú, hace que el explorar sus intereses y pasatiempos sea más atractivo porque le das la oportunidad a ambos de conocer cosas nuevas y tener nuevas experiencias” Evelynn puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Akali.

Akali estaba sonrojada de nuevo, pero esta vez era diferente, estaba tan concentrada en aquellas palabras que habían salido de los labios de la belleza de ojos ámbar.

Evelynn la miró fijamente, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en su mejilla. El tiempo se detuvo para Akali, aunque solo hubiera durado un segundo, había una sensación dentro de ella que creyó que nunca iba a volver a sentir, ella había salido con más personas antes y se había sentido de manera similar, pero muy en el fondo ella creyó que esta vez era diferente. 

“Yo también creo que eres linda ¿sabes?”

“¡¿Eh?!” 

“También tengo tanta curiosidad, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de acercarnos más” Evelynn seguía acariciando sus mejillas.

Akali la miró y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, la puerta se abrió y entró Ahri.

“Ya regresé Evelynn!” 

Akali se alejó de Evelynn de inmediato haciendo como que nada pasó.

“Akali ¿Qué haces aquí?” Pregunto Ahri.

“¿Eh? ¡Ah! Vine a buscarte… quería saber si podías ayudarme con una tarea” preguntó algo nerviosa todavía por lo que acababa de suceder.

“Oh claro que sí Akali” sonrió Ahri.

Fin del Flashback

Akali estaba de regreso en su escritorio, intentando concentrarse, pero nada la hacia alejar sus pensamientos de esa mujer, ni siquiera en su cabeza podía dejarla tranquila. Lo peor que puedes hacer es cerrar tus ojos Akali. Pero Akali volvió a cerrarlos mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra uno de sus libros. Recordó como el tiempo pasó y ella y la diva se fueron acercando poco a poco. Otro recuerdo invadió su mente.

Flashback… otra vez.

Akali recordó esta vez como su amistad con Evelynn iba avanzando poco a poco y cada vez se estaba acercando más a ella. Recordó aquella vez en que Ahri la obligó a acompañarla a ella y al resto a comprarse ropa para un evento que organizaría la familia de Kai’sa dentro de unos meses, al que las 3 asistirían porque Kai’sa había insistido que fueran para no aburrirse tanto pero que Akali se negó a ir ya que odiaba los eventos familiares. 

“No entiendo para que quieres que esté aquí Ahri si ni siquiera voy a ir con ustedes” dijo Akali caminando al lado de Ahri, quejándose como siempre. 

“Pues no quería que te quedaras sola en tu casa jugando tus pendejadas y comiendo basura” Ahri jaló el cachete de Akali. 

“Ah… no mames ni mi mamá me jode tanto como tú con eso” Akali frunció el ceño. De repente alguien tomó su brazo y se aferró a ella, Akali desvió la atención de Ahri y volteó a ver a la quien se había aferrado, era Evelynn que le estaba sonriendo.

“¿Ah? ¿Entonces no querías venir? ¿Ni siquiera para verme a mí?” dijo de manera juguetona.

Akali se puso roja de nuevo, a pesar de que ya había entrado más en confianza con Evelynn, todavía había ocasiones en que ella se ponía bastante nerviosa cuando la chica estaba presente. 

“Eh… claro que tenía ganas de verte” dijo Akali con una sonrisa, ella no mentía, el único motivo por el que había acompañado a las demás fue porque Evelynn iría, pero obviamente ella no iba a decir eso.

Las chicas entraron a un lugar que parecía algo costoso y Akali fue la primera en sorprenderse.

“Oigan… no creen que este lugar es algo… caro?”

“Jajajaja Akali, no podemos presentarnos a esa reunión vistiendo nuestra ropa habitual” dijo Ahri. 

“De acuerdo solo no se tarden demasiado no quiero aburrirme” Akali se sentó en uno de los sillones del lugar a esperarlas. Evelynn y Kai’sa empezaron a buscar vestidos para probárselos. Ahri se acercó a Akali.

“Oh vamos Akali, no solo vas a esperarnos aquí, también vas a ayudarnos a escoger y decirnos cual nos queda mejor ¿ok?” Ahri se retiró. 

“Si si como sea… ¡espera! ¡¿Que?! ¡Oye no! ¡No mames! ¡¿Nada más para eso me trajiste cabrona?!” Akali se cruzó de brazos “Ya está ¡Akali está encabronada!” dijo para sí misma. Akali no tuvo mucho que hacer más que escuchar algo de música mientras esperaba fuera de los vestidores. 

Akali tenía la mirada puesta en su celular hasta que notó que una de sus amigas se acercó y se paró frente a ella. Ella se quitó rápidamente los audífonos y cuando la vio se quedó petrificada. Evelynn estaba usando un vestido negro que se le pegaba completamente al cuerpo.

Akali la miró y no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta y un sonrojo bastante notorio en su rostro. 

Narrador: Describiría mejor esta parte de cómo se veía Evelynn, pero no quiero terminar babeando yo también. 

Evelynn puso una mano en su cintura “¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?”

“Hermosa…” no pudo decir nada más, la chica estaba perdida admirando el atuendo de Evelynn. 

Evelynn se percató rápidamente de eso y la ayudó a cerrar su boca “¿Qué ocurre? ¿Nunca habías visto a nadie que se viera tan hermosa como yo usando un vestido?” preguntó en tono de broma.

Akali se levantó de su lugar y tomó las manos de Evelynn “Nadie se ve más hermosa que tú ahora mismo!” dijo Akali precipitadamente con la cara completamente roja, Evelynn no se esperaba esa respuesta de la chica y se sonrojó también.

“Oh vaya, esto es algo inesperado… yo…” pero Evelynn fue interrumpida por Ahri.

“Oigan ¿Cómo se me ve este vestido? Siento que me hace ver gorda”.

“No te hace ver gorda, Ahri, estás gorda” dijo Akali de inmediato con tal de joder.

Ahri la tomó de su playera y empezó a gritarle mientras Evelynn solo las observaba con bastante vergüenza ajena. Así el día transcurrió de forma normal, las chicas estaban “modelando” mientras que Akali rechazaba la mayoría de ellos, Ahri y Kai’sa creyeron que ella solo lo hacía para molestarlas. Finalmente, las chicas terminaron sus compras, Kai’sa y Ahri se separaron de Akali y Evelynn ya que muy convenientemente para el maldito guion estas dos últimas vivían hacia la misma dirección.

Ambas iban caminando y Akali se había ofrecido a cargar con las cosas de Evelynn. Evelynn por su parte se aferró al brazo de Akali “¡Ah! ¿Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó Akali “Oh nada es solo que así me siento más protegida” Akali se sonrojó de nuevo, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Quizá el momento era incómodo para ella por el silencio que provocó, pero para Evelynn no lo fue.

Narrador: No mames Akali llevas todo el puto fic con la cara roja como un tomate.

“Eh… y dime…” Akali trató de salir de esa incomodidad “¿Segura que estás bien con lo que compraste?” Evelynn se rio “Elegí el que más te gustó ¿Recuerdas? Estoy bien con eso”.

“Espera… ¿Pero por qué tendrías que tomar en cuenta lo que yo pensara? ¿Qué no se supone que eligieras lo que más te gustara a ti y con el que te sintieras más cómoda?” Evelynn la miró.

“Si ¿Pero no crees que es aburrido elegir siempre lo mismo? Elegí el que te gustó más a ti porque es diferente a lo que yo usualmente elegiría y tengo un montón de vestidos que me gustan ¿Para qué elegir otro exactamente igual? éste, sin embargo, es diferente y es bastante lindo”.

“Pero entonces ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaste a Ahri o Kai’sa que se supone ellas saben más de estas cosas que yo?” Akali estaba confundida.

“Porque a ellas dos todo se les hace lindo, sin embargo, tú estuviste media hora intentando convencer a Ahri de que no usara un vestido que no se veía bien en ella mientras que ella seguía insistiendo, no le diste por su lado”.

“Lo mismo hiciste conmigo… no querías que eligiera un atuendo muy provocativo y dijiste que no querías que estuviera “atrayendo buitres” y tipos depravados, me agradó que alguien se preocupara por mí de esa manera”.

“Oh… ya veo” Akali se sentía feliz al escuchar eso.

“Sin embargo…” Evelynn se detuvo. Habían llegado hasta la casa de Evelynn. Akali no lo había notado, también se detuvo y la miró.

“No podré disfrutar usar este vestido tanto como quisiera” Akali se acercó a ella, Evelynn tenia la mirada seria pero no miraba el rostro de Akali.

“¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?” esto provocó que Akali estuviera curiosa.

Evelynn se sonrojó y dijo en voz baja “Porque tú no estarás ahí para verme usarlo”. Akali sintió un golpe en su pecho, eso fue demasiado adorable de ver para ella. 

“Espera…” Akali trató de ignorar lo que la chica acababa de decir “Pero tú ya sabías que yo no iría con ustedes” Akali se acercó más a ella. 

Pero Evelynn no dijo nada. Akali se dio cuenta de lo que la chica de cabello magenta intentaba decirle “Quieres que vaya contigo ¿Verdad?” pudo notar el tono enrojecido en las mejillas de Evelynn. Akali siempre había sido bastante clara con sus amigas diciéndoles que ella detestaba las reuniones, también sabía que sus amigas eran bien pinches insistentes, pero nunca lograron convencerla de asistir a alguna. 

“Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso acerca de esas fiestas” Evelynn no respondió. Akali hizo una breve pausa. “Sin embargo… No puedo decir que no, después de todo…” Akali tomó la mejilla de Evelynn para que la viera de frente “Elegiste este vestido por mí ¿Cómo no voy a querer verte usarlo para mí?” Akali tenía una sonrisa muy estúpida en su cara, Evelynn la miró y sonrió también, se acercó rápidamente a su cara y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. 

Akali se congeló de inmediato y se puso otra vez bastante roja, Evelynn se retiró de su rostro “Eres muy buena conmigo ¿Lo sabías? Eres muy adorable y me haces muy feliz…” Evelynn tomó las cosas que Akali había cargado por ella “Bueno supongo que ya debo irme, te veré después cariño” dicho esto se alejó y entró a su casa. 

Akali se quedó paralizada un momento más y tocó su mejilla “Eso… yo… eso fue… increíble” dijo Akali, a pesar de que Evelynn ya había besado su mejilla antes, para ella era como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Fin del Flashback… otra vez.

Akali estaba de regreso en su habitación “Basta por favor, no puedo con tantas cursilerías ¡Ella me hace decir y pensar en tantas ridiculeces!” dijo y de nuevo escondió su rostro enrojecido entre sus libros.

Aquí vamos de nuevo… otro pinshi flashback.

“¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que tú que?!” gritaba Ahri sorprendida, Kai’sa puso una mano sobre su boca, no podían creer lo que acaba de decirles Akali.

Las chicas se encontraban en la habitación de Akali, habían organizado una pijamada, convenientemente Evelynn no podía asistir debido a una cena familiar a la que fue obligada a asistir.

“Dije que me gusta Evelynn” dijo Akali completamente sonrojada “¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema con eso?”

Ambas se miraron “No, por supuesto que no hay ninguno Akali, es solo que es algo muy repentino y sinceramente yo nunca lo noté” dijo Ahri.

“¡Oh! Ya veo, entonces ¿Es por eso que has estado tan cerca de ella últimamente?” preguntó Kai’sa.

“Parece que tú si lo notaste Kai’sa… bueno, sé que debí habérselos dicho antes pero no estaba segura de cómo me sentía y también porque pensé que si se los decía no lo tomarían de buena manera”

Kai’sa se acercó a ella y la abrazó “No te preocupes Akali, nosotras siempre te apoyaremos, somos tus amigas” Kai’sa sonrió para ella. Akali aceptó su abrazo.

Ahri se cruzó de brazos “Si si muy bonito y todo, pero olvidamos un problema y creo que es el más importante”.

Kai’sa y Akali voltean a verla sin entender a qué se refería.

“…?” 

Ambas seguían sin entender.

“¿Es en serio?!”

“No entiendo… ¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó Akali por las dos.

Ahri rodó los ojos “A ver… Akali ven aquí, parece que tendremos que hacer esto desde el principio” Ahri puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Akali “Primero lo primero ¿Qué sientes cuando ves a Evelynn?”

“Ehh...” Akali se sonrojó, una imagen perfecta de la chica invadió sus pensamientos “Yo… creo que… lo primero que siento es como si mi corazón fuera a salirse de su lugar y explotar por lo rápido que late cada vez que ella está cerca, cuando nuestras manos chocan accidentalmente siento como una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, su sonrisa provocativa, esos ojos penetrantes, es como si estuviera hipnotizada por ella, cada cosa que ella hace, cada cosa que ella dice para mí, hace que me sienta más atraída por ella”

“Ya veo” Ahri se frotó la barbilla “Bueno, a partir de aquí debemos averiguar dos cosas importantes” Akali la miraba con atención.

“Primero, quiero que me digas a que quieres llegar con esto” Akali no logró comprender muy bien.

“¿A qué te refieres?” 

“Me refiero a que debes tener claros tus objetivos, que es lo que quieres lograr con Evelynn, hasta donde quieres llegar”

“Oh… eso, hasta su cama, supongo” dijo Akali tan natural.

Ahri y Kai’sa se sonrojaron, no esperaban una respuesta como esa.

“¡Estoy bromeando pinches depravadas!” dijo Akali en tono de broma “Obviamente no planeo las cochinadas que deben estar imaginando, no tengo malas intenciones con ella, no la quiero solamente para un rato ni nada de eso, quiero que Evelynn sea para mi”

Kai’sa y Ahri se quedaron viendo entre ellas.

Ahri fue la primera en responder “¿Entonces estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?”

“Bastante segura” tenía un rostro serio en ese momento.

“Ok, en ese caso, eso nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta” Ahri se tomó un breve respiro “¿Qué te hace creer que Evelynn estaría interesada en alguien como tú o más bien dicho en ti?” Ahri frunció el ceño.

Kai’sa en ese momento trató de detener a Ahri “Ahri…” 

“No Kai’sa, ella tiene que ser consciente de todos los problemas que se pueden generar ahora que ella misma ha aceptado sus sentimientos por Evelynn”.

Kai’sa la miró, tenía razón, pronto Akali tendría que hacerle saber a Evelynn sus sentimientos si quería tener una oportunidad y aceptar si ella no se sentía de la misma manera, Kai’sa sabía que si esto último ocurriera definitivamente sería muy doloroso para Akali.

Akali se dirigió a Ahri “Yo creo que en cierto modo tienes razón, quizá soy una tonta por creer que todas esas risas que he provocado en ella, esas veces que cruzamos miradas y ella sonríe de una manera provocativa incitándome a no dejar de mirarla, esa forma en que me abraza de repente sin avisar, creer que todos esos momentos que hemos tenido juntas y que han hecho que mi corazón se acelere significan algo, pero lo creo, quiero tener esa esperanza en mi corazón” Akali tocó su pecho y su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente al recordar tantos momentos que había tenido con Evelynn.

Akali suspiró “Yo… yo se que aún no estoy preparada para lo que ocurrirá cuando le exprese a Evelynn como me siento, sé que me estoy arriesgando a que ella me rechace y no quiera volver a saber de mí, pero me sentiré peor si no lo hago porque ¿Y que si yo estoy en lo cierto y ella siente lo mismo? Si ese fuera el caso entonces habrá valido la pena, por otra parte… realmente no tengo mucho que perder si ella no me quiere, yo respetaré su respuesta y la dejaré en paz, esperando y deseando que ella sea feliz, si ese fuera el caso, yo solo habré perdido mi tiempo, pero me habrá dejado una buena experiencia y un buen recuerdo y creo que eso es lo que importa”.

Ahri se sentía contenta por la forma en que Akali se estaba tomando las cosas, se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su hombro “¿Sabes? Se que es muy fácil hablar sobre algo que dices que harás… a la manera en que actuarás cuando se presente aquella situación, pero definitivamente creo que te estas tomando esto de una forma muy madura” Ahri sonrió.

“Es cierto, la Akali que conocemos nunca hablaría de esa manera” Kai’sa se empezó a reír. 

Akali se sonrojó y volteó a ver enojada a Kai’sa “¡Cállese alv!”

“Jajaja no, espera Akali, Kai’sa tiene razón y eso es bueno” 

“¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?” Akali no entendía mucho.

“El simple hecho de que pongas la felicidad de Evelynn por encima de la tuya dice mucho sobre tus sentimientos, quiere decir que tú en verdad quieres a Evelynn y no estás siendo egoísta”.

Akali se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca, pero el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella y eso fue visible en su rostro.

“Tranquila, estaremos contigo pase lo que pase” Kai’sa se acercó y la abrazó de nuevo. Ahri también se unió para abrazarlas a las dos.

“No saben cuánto las amo pinches pendejas” Akali cerró los ojos.

“Ah que la chingada contigo Akali, tenías que arruinar el momento, vales verga” gritó Ahri.

“¿Quieren dejar de decir tantas groserías?” dijo Kai’sa, a ella no le gustaba que sus amigas usaran ese tipo de lenguaje.

“Nel prro aguántese” sonrió Akali.

Fin del Flashback.

El sol comenzó a salir y algunos rayos de luz comenzaron a filtrarse en el cuarto de Akali los cuales empezaron a molestarla hasta despertarla.

La chica se levantó de golpe “¡Ah! ¿Qué vergas está pasando?” Akali observó todo a su alrededor.

“Oh mierda… ¡Me quedé dormida!” Akali se había quedado dormida sentada en la silla de su escritorio.

“¡Ya es de día y no estudié ni madres! ¡¡¡Me lleva la chingada!!!” Akali entró en pánico. Luego recordó lo que había estado pasando por su cabeza la noche anterior. “Oh … cierto… se me fue la noche entera por estar pensando en ella” la chica frunció el ceño.

“Al menos me gustaría verla voy, quisiera poder apreciarla, aunque sea de lejos, al menos porque es culpa de ella que no pudiera concentrarme para estudiar, quiero tener la suerte de verla, aunque vaya a reprobar el pinche examen”

“¡Ah! ¡Estúpidos libros! ¡¿Cómo querían que aprendiera algo si no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?!” Akali suspiró “ah… voy a reprobar”.

Akali se preparó para irse a la escuela y salió en chinga en su bicicleta. Cuando llegó a su salón se sentó apresuradamente en su asiento habitual, sacó su libro y comenzó a leerlo creyendo que de verdad podría aprenderse algo 5 minutos antes del examen. 

El chico que estaba sentado junto a ella la miró aburrido “Sabes que eso no funcionará”

“¡Cállate Kayn! Necesito concentrarme”

“¿Por qué no estudiaste ayer por la noche?” el chico bostezó.

“Ah … me quedé dormida” trató de sonar lo mas natural posible y recordó el motivo de su falta de concentración.

“Ya veo, bueno… quizá sea mejor que te rindas, ambos moriremos luego de este examen” eso solo hizo que Akali se pusiera pálida. “¡Ah no seas puto no me eches la sal!” le gritó.

En ese momento el profesor llegó al aula y siguió el procedimiento que siempre hacía cuando aplicaba algún examen. Explicando las reglas a sus alumnos de lo que se podía y no hacer.

Cuando le entregaron su examen su mente se quedó en blanco, no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Afortunadamente para ella, su amigo Kayn le habló discretamente y se estuvieron ayudando mutuamente con las pocas cosas que recordaban, al final a él le valió madres y saco su celular para buscar las respuestas. Los cabrones se terminaron copiando. Nunca hagan eso, eso es malo.

Cuando Akali finalmente salió de su examen se reunió con sus amigas en el pasillo.

“¿Cómo te fue?” Ahri fue la primera en preguntar.

“Eh… yo...” 

“A nosotros nos fue bien chingón ¿Verdad Akali?” Kayn apoyo su brazo sobre el hombro de Akali, mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Kai’sa y Ahri abrieron los ojos como platos, ellas sabían lo que eso significaba.

“Bien, mi trabajo aquí está hecho ¡Me la debes enana!” el chico se fue corriendo. Akali se quedó sin habla, no esperaba que el imbécil de Kayn los delatara tan pronto.

Ahri fue la primera en fruncir el ceño y jalar el oído de Akali “¡¿Te copiaste?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Tu examen de hoy era importante!” “¡Ay Ahri! Lo siento, eso duele, ¡espera! Déjame explicarte que fue lo que pasó”.

“¡No! ¡No hay excusa para esto Akali! ¡Debiste haber estudiado para tu examen en lugar de copiar!” Ahri estaba molesta. Las chicas salieron a caminar afuera del edificio y Ahri seguía esperando una respuesta de Akali.

“¿Y bien?”

“¿Qué?”

“Dijiste que tenías una explicación para no haber estudiado tu examen” Ahri se paró frente a ella haciendo que se detuvieran “Ahh… eso…” Akali inmediatamente agachó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.

Ahri se dio una idea de que era lo que había pasado “Estuviste pensando en ella de nuevo ¿Cierto?” Akali no dijo nada y en su lugar solo dejó salir un suspiro “Lo siento, me siento tan cansada de esto, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza”

“¿Y has pensado en decírselo?” preguntó Ahri. “No lo sé Ahri ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?” 

“Pero Akali ¿Y qué pasa si ella está esperando a que seas tú la que dé el primer paso? Además ¿No quisieras estar con ella?” dijo Ahri preocupada por su amiga.

“Ah… lo sé Ahri lo sé, pero por ahora estoy demasiado cansada como para ponerme a pensar en estas cosas” dijo Akali frotándose los ojos.

“Ay Akali, ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo para ayudarte para que te sientas mejor” dijo Kai’sa. 

“Tranquilas, no pasa nada estoy bien, solo quiero descansar un poco… no pude ni dormir bien, me quedé dormida en mi escritorio y ahora tengo dolor de espalda”.

Ninguna notó cuando la responsable de esa mala noche había llegado y se puso a su lado. “Oh vaya ¿Así que estás cansada?” las demás notaron finalmente la presencia de Evelynn.

“¡A su pinche madre!” gritó Akali. Kai’sa solo se escondió detrás de Ahri.

“¡Ah! ¡Evelynn! ¡Eres tú! ¡Siempre intentando matarnos de un susto cabrona!” gritó Ahri.

“Si… lástima que no lo conseguí… pero bueno, no pude evitar escuchar que estabas diciendo que estabas algo cansada Akali ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás enferma?” Evelynn se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Ahri y Kai’sa comenzaron a sentirse incómodas al verlas y pensaron que era mejor dejarla solas.

“Eh… nosotras dos convenientemente tenemos unos asuntos que atender ¿Verdad Kai’sa?” Ahri le dijo a Kai’sa, bastante estúpida y cliché la escena, pero funcionó.

“Ah sí, cierto, vámonos Ahri” ambas chicas se fueron dejando a Akali sola con Evelynn. 

“Oh bueno, ya se fueron… ¿y bien?” Evelynn tocó el rostro de Akali. 

“Ah, eso… me desvelé intentando estudiar para mi examen, pero me estuve distrayendo mucho” dijo Akali rascándose la nuca.

“Oh espero que a tu amiguito y a ti les haya ido muy bien…” dijo Evelynn. 

“Si… espera ¿Qué dijiste?” Akali se puso pálida. ¿Como es que Evelynn sabía eso?

Nunca lo sabremos. 

“Nada, olvídalo ¿Ya terminaste tus exámenes de hoy?” 

“Ah… de hecho este era el último, entonces… soy libre hasta que los cabrones se pongan a dar resultados la otra semana” 

“Ya veo…”

Akali estaba nerviosa pero feliz porque estaba con su crush. “Eh… oye ¿Qué te parece si salimos solo nosotras dos a comer algo? Digo tal vez así pueda relajarme un poco” Evelynn se cruzó de brazos “¿Me estás invitando a una cita?” 

“¿Eh? Pues… algo así” demonios, esa mujer la ponía bastante nerviosa. 

“De acuerdo, vamos” respondió la chica de cabello magenta y Akali tomó su mano. 

Luego de eso que no nos interesa como les fue pasaron unas semanas hasta que el mentado evento del que estaban hablando antes sería este viernes por la noche.

Akali salió de su casa aproximadamente a las 7:30. Llevaba una camisa blanca, pantalón de vestir y zapatos negros. Akali había pedido prestada la moto robada digo, la moto empeñada que había conseguido su amigo el Brayan, digo el Kayn. Se dirigía a la casa de Evelynn pues había quedado de pasar por ella. 

Cuando llegó le envió un mensaje avisándole su llegada y ella le dijo que estaría lista en unos 5 minutos. (No es cierto, esos 5 minutos pueden llegar a ser hasta 10 años).

Evelynn: ¿Segura que me esperarás afuera? ¿No quieres entrar en lo que termino de arreglarme?

Akali: Nel, así estoy bien, quiero verte cuando estés lista ;v 

Evelynn: está bien cariño, trataré de arreglarme lo mejor que pueda para ti, me daré prisa ;) 

Akali: no te preocupes, esperaría por ti el tiempo que sea necesario.

Tanto Evelynn como Akali estaban sonrojadas por la manera en que se estaban hablando. Akali estaba pensando demasiado. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa y estaba caminando de un lado a otro hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Se giró y al ver a Evelynn sintió como su corazón empezó a latir bien pinche recio. 

Los ojos de Akali brillaron como si estuviera viendo a la estrella más brillante. Evelynn se acercó a ella “¿Como me veo, cariño?” dijo Evelynn posando para ella de una manera muy provocativa.

“Definitivamente eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida” dijo Akali sin dejar de mirarla.

Evelynn dejó salir una pequeña risa y se sonrojó “Oh por Dios cariño, en verdad me halagas, pero solo espero no digas eso frente a tu madre porque seguro se enfadaría si le dices que no es la mujer más hermosa para ti” dijo Evelynn bromeando.

“Ella es muy agradable, te llevaré a conocerla un día” dijo Akali tomando la mano de Evelynn. 

Akali guio a Evelynn hasta donde estaba la motocicleta “Oye… no sabía que tenías permiso para…” pero Akali la interrumpió “Eh… en realidad no lo tengo, pero se conducir bien estas cosas, aunque no es mía… me la prestó Kayn” Akali sonrió. 

“Sabes? Kayn puede ser molesto a veces, pero es chido y le debo mucho a él” 

Ahí estaba ese nombre de nuevo. La sonrisa de Evelynn desapareció. Ella solo podía observar como la chica hablaba emocionada acerca de ese sujeto. Akali siguió hablando hasta que notó que ella tenía una mirada seria. 

“Eh… Evelynn… ¿Sucede algo?” Akali se paró frente a ella.

Evelynn quería respuestas, pero quizá eso arruinaría la noche y no quería que eso pasara. 

“Eh… nada, solo pensaba en que debes apreciar mucho a tu amigo” sonrió levemente.

“Oh… pues ahora que lo dices… sí” Akali se sonrojó y por el tono de su voz podía decir que sonaba bastante nerviosa “Él es muy importante para mí”.

Evelynn notó los cambios en su rostro y su voz, pero se negó a creer e imaginar algo en su cabeza, no quería apresurarse a pensar nada, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo dejó pasar esta vez.

“Bueno, pero basta de charla, no quieres llegar tarde ¿Cierto?” sonrió Akali.

“Vamos” 

Akali ayudó a Evelynn a subir a su motocicleta junto con ella y se sintió un poco apenada porque creía que Evelynn merecía algo mejor que esto.

“Oye…”

“Dime” 

“¿No te molesta que vayamos en esto o sí?” preguntó Akali “Quiero decir… creo que mereces algo mucho mejor”.

“Para nada cariño, de hecho, nunca me había subido a una de estas cosas” 

“¿En serio?” 

“Si… además…” Evelynn hizo una breve pausa “No me importa en donde o en que, estar contigo es lo único que me interesa” dijo Evelynn una vez que se aferró a ella para sostenerse.

Akali se sonrojó y tragó saliva pensando en que no podía soportar más los latidos de su corazón “¡Verga! Contrólate pendeja no la vayas a cagar” pensó, encendió el motor y Akali condujo en dirección al lugar donde sería la reunión, en la casa de Kai’sa. 

Durante el transcurso del viaje quizá Akali no pudo disfrutar mucho el panorama y que ella debía mantener la vista al frente, pero Evelynn pudo disfrutar mucho el anochecer abrazando a Akali de la cintura.

Cuando llegaron Akali ayudó amablemente a Evelynn, luego fueron recibidas por la familia de Kai’sa y al entrar se reunieron con ella y Ahri.

“Que onda morras ya estamos todas aquí vamos a hacer desmadre o que” dijo Ahri alegremente.

“Ahri… está bien que somos de barrio tú y yo, pero tampoco no mames” bromeó Akali.

Kai’sa las presentó a sus parientes, estuvieron conversando un buen rato, tuvieron una cena agradable en el jardín de atrás y ahora viene la parte cliché. Organizaron un baile.

Las 4 seguían sentadas en su mesa observando como los adultos estaban bailando “Oh, oigan ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar un rato?” preguntó Kai’sa. 

“Neh… para empezar pinche música chafa que están poniendo, pura musiquilla lenta además acabo de comer, déjame descansar un rato” dijo Ahri frotándose la barriga.

Akali pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta, se levantó de su silla y caminó frente a Evelynn, le ofreció su mano y preguntó “¿Quiere bailar conmigo señorita?” Akali tenía una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. 

A la vista de Evelynn, Akali se veía bastante adorable, tomó su mano y se levantó “Por supuesto cariño” dijo ella sonriendo también.

Ahri y Kai’sa se miraron mutuamente y luego las miraron de nuevo a ellas dos.

“Oye Kai’sa… ¿Tú crees que…?”

“No lo sé, pero espero que, si es así, las cosas salgan bien” dijo Kai’sa algo preocupada por sus amigas.

Akali tomó a Evelynn de la cintura con una mano y con la otra entrelazó sus dedos con los de Evelynn. Comenzaron a bailar una canción lenta y seguramente bien pinshi aburrida. Akali miro a Evelynn a los ojos mientras ambas sonreían.

“¿Qué sucede?” preguntó la chica de cabello magenta.

“Nada realmente, es solo que estoy feliz” dijo tímidamente.

“Oh… ¿Y se puede saber por qué?” preguntó curiosa.

“Creo que debe ser porque estoy contigo, tu me haces sentir así Evelynn, ser feliz sin necesitar nada más que tu presencia” dijo con una mirada de ternura hacia ella. 

Evelynn se sonrojó y se acercó más a Akali.

Akali continuó “E-Eve… Evelynn… yo… hay algo q- que quiero decirte… y-yo…” Akali estaba tartamudeando un poco. Era el momento de decírselo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Pero Evelynn sabía cómo eran los nervios de Akali, la detuvo en medio de su oración poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de Akali.

“Shh…” 

Akali la miró confundida, luego de que Akali se tranquilizó un poco, Evelynn continuó “¿Por qué no en lugar de decirme lo que sea que tengas que decir me lo demuestras, cariño?” dijo Evelynn mientras cambió la posición de sus manos y las puso detrás del cuello de Akali mientras cerraba los ojos y se acercaba lentamente.

Akali la miró fijamente, no podía creer que algo así estuviera pasando, cerró sus ojos también y se acercó, pero en ese momento el celular de Akali sonó y ella fue la primera en retirarse para sacar su celular de su bolsillo y atender la llamada. Evelynn que estaba esperando, abrió los ojos y al ver a Akali se cruzó de brazos con un evidente rostro de disgusto. Evelynn la observó y vio como su rostro se iluminó al ver el nombre en su celular, prefirió no verlo, pero sabía perfectamente quien era.

“Hey que onda Kayn ¿Qué pasa men? ¿Qué sucede?” dijo Akali alegremente.

Ahí estaba ese nombre de nuevo, como le disgustaba ver a Akali hablando con ese sujeto y si antes le caía de la chingada ahora lo detestaba más porque las interrumpió en un momento importante, momento el cual parecía no tener importancia para Akali ya que había preferido atender la llamada de ese sujeto primero ¿Tan importante era que no podía esperar? Se preguntó ella. Eso la hizo cuestionarse si realmente Akali le correspondía como ella quería, esos pensamientos la hicieron entristecerse. 

“¿Ah sí? ¿En serio? ¿Enserio lo olvidé en tu casa? ¿Vienes en camino? Que bueno… ¡Enserio no sabes cuánto te adoro! No puedo esperar para verte…” dijo Akali con una sonrisa bastante adorable.

Estas palabras fueron lo último que Evelynn quería escuchar, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo de ahí. Kai’sa y Ahri que estuvieron observando bien metiches desde sus asientos vieron a Evelynn entrar de nuevo a la casa y Ahri de inmediato pensó que había algo mal, tocó el hombro de Kai’sa “Oye, algo pasó, voy por Evelynn a ver qué pasa, tú trata de hablar con Akali y luego me mandas un mensaje ¿ok?” 

“Esta bien” dicho esto se separaron y fueron por Evelynn y Akali. 

“Muy bien, te espero en la puerta, oye espera tengo que colgar creo que ocurrió algo” Akali terminó la llamada y Kai’sa se acercó a ella. 

“¡Akali!” dijo Kai’sa apresuradamente “¿Qué pasó?” preguntó Kai’sa. Akali estaba confundida “¿Qué pasó de qué? Ah… espera… ¿Dónde está Evelynn?” 

“Eso es exactamente lo que quería preguntarte ¿Qué pasó? Evelynn salió corriendo hace un momento”

“¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero por qué? No me dijo nada”

“No lo sé, pero se empezó a comportar raro apenas tu llamada interrumpió su…” pero Kai’sa no se atrevió a finalizar su oración.

Akali entrecerró los ojos “Hey… nos estaban mirando?” 

“No no no no no… Bueno si… Es que está bien bueno el chisme lo siento, pero eso no es importante ahora, solo dime ¿Qué pasó? ¿Le dijiste algo que la molestara?”

“Hmm… pues…no que yo sepa” 

Mientras tanto Evelynn se dirigía a la salida de la casa, tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza que no quería pensar en ninguna de ellas porque si lo hacía arruinaría su maquillaje y no, no quería arruinar su maquillaje, aún así solo mantuvo el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba. Cuando se acercó a la puerta principal la tomaron del brazo, ella volteó disgustada intentando soltarse de su agarre, pero vio que era Ahri.

“¡Evelynn! ¿Qué sucede?” preguntó la chica zorro con un rostro preocupado. 

“Nada Ahri, no es nada, enserio…” intentó sonreír, pero Ahri mantuvo su agarre en ella.

“Evelynn… somos amigas ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente de que te estés guardando todo esto tú sola?” dijo Ahri con seriedad, pero Evelynn no respondió y solo desvió la mirada. 

“¿Pasó algo entre Akali y tú verdad?” 

“Yo… Foxy... es solo que… yo siento algo por Akali” Ahri dio un grito interno al escuchar a Evelynn decir eso, pero trató de mantener su seriedad en su rostro. 

“¿Ah sí?” se hizo la despistada “¿Y cuál es el problema?” 

“Es solo que no creo que a Akali le interesen mis sentimientos seriamente” Evelynn bajó la mirada.

“¡¿Qué?! Espera… ¿Porque dices eso?” 

“Hay un chico que es muy cercano a ella creo que incluso más que yo… pensaba que todas las cosas que Akali me decía significaban algo, pero ya veo que ella en realidad está interesada en alguien más y malinterpreté nuestra amistad con otra cosa” Ahri estaba un poco sorprendida ¿De dónde chingados había llegado Evelynn a esa conclusión? Ella sabía que Akali estaba bien apendejada por Evelynn, pero también sabía que no era bueno que ella se metiera en lo que no debía, por lo que se contuvo de decir algo.

“Espérame un momento Evelynn y no se te ocurra irte o te pongo una putiza” dijo y le mandó un mensaje a Kai’sa.

“Y eso fue lo que pasó” dijo Akali confundida. “Ya veo… pues no veo cual fue problema realmente…” y el celular de Kai’sa comenzó a vibrar “Espera, Ahri me acaba de mandar un mensaje” Kai’sa revisó su celular.

Ahri: ¡TRAE TU ENORME CULO PARA ACÁ JUNTO CON EL DE AKALI! … que no es tan enorme como el tuyo.

Kai’sa: ¡Ah! ¡Ahri! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas de mi trasero! 

Ahri: ¡Si si ya como sea! ¡SOLO TRAE A LA PENDEJA DE AKALI EN ESTE INSTANTE ANTES DE QUE EVELYNN SE VAYA!

“Parece que Evelynn se quiere ir ya a casa” dijo Kai’sa.

“¡¿Que?! ¿Pero por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Dónde está?”

Kai’sa preguntó a Ahri donde estaban “Esta con Ahri en la entrada principal ¡vamos date prisa!” dijo Kai’sa y ambos salieron corriendo.

“¿Qué tanto haces Ahri?” dijo Evelynn viendo a Ahri escribiendo en su celular.

“Nada… solo hablaba con Kai’sa para que traiga a Akali hacia acá!” dijo Ahri guardando su teléfono y ahora sosteniendo a Evelynn con ambas manos porque sabía que Evelynn intentaría huir al escuchar eso.

“¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque hiciste eso hija de tu puta madre?!” gritó Evelynn encabronada.

“¡Ustedes dos par de tortilleras inútiles necesitan hablar y terminar con todo este estúpido drama de una vez!” Ahri le gruñó a Evelynn.

“¡¿Par de qué?!” Evelynn se sacó de onda.

Evelynn y Ahri comenzaron a pelear y en ese preciso momento llamaron a la puerta. Ambas miraron en dirección a la puerta. 

“Oh… que bien, más gente” dijo Ahri en tono de sarcasmo, soltó a Evelynn y abrió la puerta. Evelynn abrió los ojos como platos al ver al tipo que detestaba parado ahí en la puerta. No pudo evitar mostrar su enojo frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus puños.

“¿Ah? ¿Kayn? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También te invitaron?” preguntó Ahri.

Kayn entró “Hola Ahri… No realmente, estoy aquí para ver a Akali, necesito hablar con ella” el tipo sonrió, tenía sus manos detrás de él. 

“¡Kayn!” gritó Akali, llamando la atención de todos ellos en la habitación. Akali se dirigió corriendo hacia el y lo abrazó, empeorando las cosas. 

Kayn devolvió el abrazo a Akali con una sola mano “Oye Kali…” el tipo le estiró una mejilla “Vine a traerte esto” sonrió mientras que con la otra mano que mantuvo escondida detrás de él le mostró un ramo de rosas rojas, el cual Akali miró y lo volvió a abrazar “¡Gracias Kayn! ¡No sabes cuánto lo aprecio! ¡En verdad! ¡Eres el mejor!”

En ese momento Ahri volteó a ver a Evelynn y logró reunir los puntos en su cabeza y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Evelynn al verla bastante enojada y con los ojos cristalizados. 

Evelynn no dijo nada y aprovechó que la puerta aún estaba abierta para salir, pero Ahri le gritó a Akali “¡Akali! ¡No dejes que Evelynn se vaya! ¡Tienes que hablar con ella! ¡Está malinterpretando las cosas!”

“¡Ah! ¡Cierto!” dijo mientras tomaba el ramo de rosas “¡Vamos! ¡Ve por ella, enana!” le dijo Kayn sonriéndole. 

“Gracias vato” dijo Akali y salió corriendo detrás de Evelynn. 

“¡Evelynn! ¡Evelynn! ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!” gritó Akali, alcanzó a Evelynn y se puso delante de ella, la cual intentó evadirla, pero Akali la tomó de los hombros y se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que estaba derramando. 

Akali se preocupó de inmediato, tomó su rostro con una mano “¡Evelynn! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás llorando?” dijo Akali angustiada.

“¿Por qué? No seas idiota Akali ¿Cómo no eres capaz de darte cuenta?” Evelynn evadió la mirada.

Akali la miró confundida, realmente no sabía que estaba pasando hasta que la pinche Ahri fue de chismosa y se metió a la conversación “¡¿Es neta?! ¡Ay Akali como serás pendeja! ¡Evelynn está celosa!” 

“¿Celosa?” susurró Akali mirando a Ahri y luego dirigió su mirada a Evelynn. 

“¡AY AKALI YA! ¡NO MAMES! ¡¡¡EVELYNN ESTÁ CELOSA DE…!!!” pero en ese momento Kai’sa y Kayn le cerraron el hocico para que se callara. 

“Ahri… deja que ellas resuelvan esto” dijo Kai’sa apenada.

“¡¿Ay pues qué?! ¡Valen verga estas dos! ¡Me estresan!” dijo Ahri emputadita.

“Evelynn… ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Estás celosa?” preguntó Akali en voz baja.

Ella evadió la mirada de Akali de nuevo “¿Qué quieres que te diga Akali?” Evelynn se dio la vuelta para evitar que Akali la siguiera observando.

“Todo este tiempo creí que tú y yo teníamos algo especial, desde el momento en que nos conocimos llamaste mi atención, al principio creí que solo quería acercarme más a ti para ser amiga tuya… pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no solo quería eso, porque incluso te trataba diferente a Kai’sa y Ahri” 

“Llegó un punto en el que pensé que era mejor aceptar lo que en verdad sentía por ti… Aceptar que me estaba enamorando de ti… Pero de repente comencé a darme cuenta de la presencia e importancia que tenía este sujeto en tu vida y comencé a pensar que tú lo querías a él, pero estaba tan confundida por la forma en que tú me tratabas” dijo Evelynn avergonzada.

“Hoy estaba muy feliz, la noche fue perfecta porque estaba contigo y no me importó nada más, cuando fuiste por mi hasta mi casa estaba tan emocionada, pero empezaste a hablar de este sujeto, de lo grandioso que era y me molesté pensando ¿Por qué tú estabas hablando tan emocionada de alguien que no era yo? Pero lo dejé pasar pensando que solo estaba exagerando… pero luego cuando estábamos bailando me dijiste cosas tan lindas y él te llamó…” Evelynn hizo una pausa y volteó a ver a Akali para tocar su mejilla.

“No pude soportarlo más, ver a la persona que amo… sonreír y querer a alguien más que no era yo… luego él vino a buscarte para entregarte flores, verte abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo quieres… me dolió demasiado” Evelynn volvió a dejar caer una lágrima por su mejilla mientras Akali solo la observaba.

Akali acarició su mejilla lentamente tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que ella derramaba.

“Si tú no me querías como yo a ti Akali ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? Pude dejar de ilusionarme creyendo que en verdad estabas interesada en mí, pensé que todas las cosas que decías para mi significaban algo más”.

Akali tomó el rostro de Evelynn con ambas manos y le robó un beso en los labios dejando a Evelynn sorprendida y confundida a la vez. Evelynn al principio quiso separarse de ella, pero Akali no la dejó, finalmente se rindió y rodeó el cuello de Akali con sus brazos. Akali la tomó de la cintura esta vez tratando de acercarla más a ella. Hasta que fue Akali la que rompió el beso.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó ella casi inaudible. 

“¿Por qué? Porque te amo Evelynn…” dijo Akali mirando seria a la chica de cabello magenta.

“Pero… ¿Y qué hay de…?” Akali la interrumpió “¿Kayn? Él solo es mi amigo de la infancia ¿La llamada? Me recordó que olvidé las rosas ¿Las rosas? Él me acompañó a comprarlas hoy y las olvidé antes de ir a casa a arreglarme para recogerte y si hablo tan bien de él porque es como mi hermano…está igual de pendejo que yo como puedes darte cuenta” 

“¡Hey! ¡Tampoco te pases de verga!” gritó Kayn.

Akali la miro “Estas rosas en realidad son para ti Evelynn, él solo vino a traérmelas” Akali se las entregó a Evelynn.

“¿Para mí?” Evelynn estaba toda roja llena de vergüenza por todo el malentendido. Escondió su cara en el pecho de Akali y golpeó su hombro “¡Tonta! ¡Si tan solo me hubieras explicado las cosas antes, no me hubiera sentido así!” 

“Vaya… que desmadre hicieron estas dos por nada” dijo Kayn.

“Ah sí, las dos están igual de idiotas” dijo Ahri todavía emputada. Kai’sa solo estaba aliviada de ver que todo se estaba resolviendo.

“Au...” Akali se frotó el hombro “Si… está bien, si quieres una disculpa te la daré apropiadamente” 

Evelynn le mostró un rostro molesto a Akali “Perdóname Evelynn, debí haber prestado más atención a cómo te sentías y debí haberte explicado mi amistad con Kayn” Akali la miró triste.

Evelynn no podía soportar verla así “Owww tú también perdóname por haberte dejado sin decir nada y por malinterpretar las cosas en lugar de preguntar primero, no pongas esa cara por favor” Evelynn acarició la mejilla de Akali.

Akali se acercó de nuevo a Evelynn para besarla. Una vez que se separaron Evelynn preguntó “¿Y bien? ¿Porque las rosas?” 

“Ah… eso…” Akali se sonrojó “Kayn también es responsable de eso, él me estaba motivando a que confesara mis sentimientos por ti hoy y te preguntara si querías ser mi novia” dijo Akali avergonzada. Evelynn también lo estaba luego de escuchar eso, pero luego dejó salir una risita “jajajaja ¿De verdad?” 

“Si…”

“¿Y todavía lo piensas hacer?” 

“Solo si no me mandas a la verga o me metes unos putazos” bromeó Akali.

“No tienes vergüenza hija de tu ninja madre… ¿Planeas pedirme que sea tu novia cuando acabas de romperme el corazón?” Se rio la chica de ojos ámbar.

“Oye…si no quieres no…” 

“No no no, no seas marica, no te eches para atrás” dijo Evelynn estirando a Akali de su camisa.

“¿Entonces si quieres ser mi chava?” 

“¡Ay qué asco Akali no seas naca no mames!” gritó Ahri “¡Eso lo vi en la Rosa de Guadalupe!”

“¡¡¡CON UNA CHINGADA AHRI YA CÁLLATE ALV!!!” gritó Evelynn volteando a ver a Ahri.

“¡Ya estuvo bueno de tantas interrupciones!” luego volteó a ver a Akali que se estaba riendo “¡Y tú! Eres una idiota, pero así te quiero…”

“¡Oye! ... ¿Eso es un sí?” preguntó Akali “Si” dijo Evelynn sonriendo, la abrazó y la besó. 

“En ese caso supongo que ya podemos volver adentro” dijo Kayn “Traigo chingo de hambre ¿Tienes comida Kai’sita?” “Ah... sí, entra” dicho esto Kai’sa, Ahri y Kayn entraron de nuevo a la casa. 

Akali abrazó a Evelynn y besó su frente “No sabes cuánto te amo Evelynn” susurró “Tenía tanto miedo que solo fueran parte de mi imaginación todos esos momentos en que nos mirábamos y nos decíamos tantas ridiculeces”

“Pues ya viste que no, también siento lo mismo por ti…” 

Akali le sonrió y le extendió su mano, Evelynn la tomó y Akali besó su mano.

“Vamos adentro” dijo Akali y ambas regresaron de nuevo a la casa.

Una vez todos estaban adentro y Kayn había obtenido un poco de comida, toda una pinche mesa llena para él solo, Ahri y Kai’sa estaban abrazando y felicitando a Akali y Evelynn, les dieron su apoyo y Ahri pudo confesar todo lo que ella y Kai’sa sabían.

“¡Cabronas! ¿Así que ustedes si lo sabían?” dijo bromeando Evelynn.

“Lo sentimos Eve, Akali nos tiene mucha confianza” Ahri sacó la lengua.

“Jajaja no importa… es bueno que ella haya confiado en ustedes, de hecho, se los agradezco, de no ser por ustedes Akali ni siquiera habría ido a buscarme de inmediato” 

“Ahuevo y decían que andar de metiche nunca iba a servir para nada” dijo Ahri orgullosamente.

“Pero bueno ya basta de tanto desmadre, casi nos echan a perder la noche ¿Hay algo que quieran hacer? Todavía es temprano” dijo Ahri.

“No terminamos de bailar” dijo Evelynn mirando a Akali “Oh es cierto, el pendejo este nos interrumpió”.

Kayn tenía la boca llena y solo le hizo una seña con el dedo a Akali. 

“Yo también quiero bailar” dijo Kai’sa emocionada.

Ahri se levantó de su asiento “En ese caso… ¡Deja le pido al vato de la música que nos ponga Payaso de Rodeo pa’ que te pongas a brincar como loca, Kai’sa!”.

“Pídele unas cumbias también morra, quiero enseñarle a mi novia como baila la gente de barrio” dijo Akali abrazando a Evelynn. 

“Ya estas, morra” dijo Ahri. Akali sacó a bailar a Evelynn mientras se daban tiernos besos de vez en cuando, Ahri y Kai’sa bailaron juntas y Kayn estaba desde su lugar, seguía comiendo y las miró “¡Oigan espérenme! ¡Yo también quiero bailar unas cumbias!” dijo aún con la boca llena “¡Pónganme una de los Ángeles Azules! O si no por lo menos unas de Bronco” dijo, pero el wey no quería soltar la comida. Más tarde él también se unió a bailar con ellas.

Esa noche bailaron como nunca, pues los 5 estaban felices de que 2 de ellos habían resuelto sus problemas y finalmente se convirtieron en una pareja después de tanto tiempo.


End file.
